My Fiancée
by Wishes of an Angel
Summary: Syaoran runs to a restaurant after hearing that he must find a fiancée in five days. There he meets a beautiful waitress named Sakura and brings her to his home as an accident and pretend fiancée. But, what if she turns into his accident and real? SxS
1. The Runaway Waitress

**My Fiancée**

**by: Wishes of an Angel**

**

* * *

****  
Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS. This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental.

* * *

Okay, so I have decided to rewrite this story of mine over again since I never got to finish it and if I posted up my final chapter now, people who have read the previous chapters of the story would have already forgotten what had happened and lose the feel for the story. That's why I have rewritten the story and started it all over again. I hope those of you who were supporting me on this story before would forgive me for starting the story over and for the long wait for the ending. I promise I'll finish it this time. To make it up to you, I'll improve the writing as well. I hope you'll all enjoy this story as I enjoy Syaoran and Sakura together! Now sit back, relax, and again, enjoy the story!

* * *

**  
Chapter 1 ****– The Runaway Waitress**

"What?" I shouted. "My fiancée is coming here in five days! Since when did I have a fiancée?"

"Syaoran, you are eighteen," my mother said. She was sitting comfortably in one of our expensive cushion chairs, sipping a cup of tea. "You must have a fiancée now so that I know you will be in good hands and that this family will continue to prosper when I pass away."

"But, Mother, why did you already choose my fiancée? Ever since I was a young boy you chose everything for me, including my own crib, which school I went to, what job I should get." I pulled on the silky vest I was wearing with both my hands and said, "You still choose the clothes I wear right now, for heaven's sakes! And now you're choosing my future wife?"

I turned my back on my mother and crossed my arms. "I'm not a child anymore, Mother. I think it's about time you trusted your own son's judgments and let him decide and choose the path he wants to take.

"Syaoran," my mother said sternly. "I'm your mother. I know what's best for you."

I turned around and looked my mother in the eyes. "Mother, I'm your son and I know what's best for me."

My mother just looked at me with a tired face.

"Mother, may I at least choose my future wife?" I pleaded.

She sighed and said, "As long as she is able to prove to me that she is good enough to be your wife."

"Of course," I said, cheerfully.

"AND you must find her in five days."

I pouted. "In five days?"

"In five days."

"Well, I'll show you, Mother," I said, as I turned toward the door of the living room. "I'm going to find my fiancée and I'm going to start right now."

I ran down the hallway and called back to my mother, "And she's going to be much better that the fiancée you chose for me!"

"No running in the mansion, Syaoran," I heard my mother call.

But I didn't care. I ran down the stairs, passed the rooms, and out of the mansion door into the cold evening.

I'll show you, Mother, I thought to myself as I breathed heavily outside the mansion. My choice will be better than any of yours.

I ran pass our gates and pass various stores and houses. I ran and ran until I could run no more. Why was I running anyways?

I looked around and I spotted a restaurant called CCS Noodles. What the CCS stood for I didn't know. I decided to step inside and take a rest. The restaurant was somewhat quiet. There were a few people eating near the window, but overall, the restaurant looked empty.

I sat down at a table, resting my chin on my hands. How am I, of all places, going to find a girl worthy for my mother's approval? As I was thinking to myself, a waitress came up to me. I looked up.

"Can I have your order?" she asked and sweetly smiled at me. She had sparkling emerald eyes and short light brown hair. She was quite young, and she looked dazzling in her black and white waitress outfit.

"Um...I'll have a glass of water, thank you."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, but may I ask you a question?" I asked her.

"Um...I guess so," she said, partially confused.

"I can't help but ask: May you please tell me what your age is? You seem a bit young."

Without a moment's hesitation, she said, "I'm seventeen. I'm working here to earn a living."

"To earn a living?" I asked, dumbfounded. "At this age?"

"Yes." Her smile faded away. "I don't have a family. At least, I don't know where they are. You see. A car hit me when I was fifteen. Well, that's what the nurses said to me. I survived from the hit, but I lost my memory. When I got out of the hospital, I had nowhere to go, no family to come home to. I…I was all alone." Then her smile returned and she said, "But the nice manager of this restaurant gave me a place to stay at this restaurant and that's how I managed to get this far."

"Wow," I said softly. I did not know some people lived like this. I was raised with a family and I had all the money in the world so I never knew what hardship was and how it felt like for some people. All I could say to her was, "I'm very sorry. I wish I could do something for you."

"It's alright," she said. "It's very nice of you to care about me."

"But why did you tell me about this? About your past? I mean, I'm a complete stranger to you."

She bent down and looked straight into my eyes. Her face was very close to mines. I have never seen such beautiful and tender eyes in my life. She said, "It's because, when I look into your eyes, I can tell that you are a very kind person. They are very gentle and soothing." She straightened her back and said, "I trust you."

"Hey, Sakura," her supervisor called from behind the counter. "Get back to work or else I'm telling the manager."

She turned to the supervisor and said, "I'm sorry, sir. I'll get back to work right away, sir." Then she turned back to me. "I'm sorry. You wanted a glass of water, right? Coming right up." She began to walk away, but I grabbed her hand.

"Forget it, Sakura," I said. She turned to face me, puzzled. "It's Sakura, correct? Forget the water. In fact, forget this whole job. If I may, I'm going to bring you to my home."

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked, shocked and bewildered.

I ignored her. I ran up to her supervisor, pulling her with me.

"I'm sorry, sir, but can you tell Sakura's manager that she quits?" I asked and thanked him. Then I raced out of the restaurant, my hand tightly grasped in hers.

"What's going on!" she shouted as we ran. "What are you doing?"

"You don't deserve to work like that for the rest of your life. You deserve better. That's why I'm bringing you to my home until you find your family."

"But I don't even know you!"

I turned to face her. "Don't you trust me?"

She just smiled and nodded, and we ran all the way back to my home.

**End of Chapter 1  
**

* * *

There you go. The first chapter. If there is anything I can improve on, please leave a comment. If you like the story and would like to leave a review, by all means, go ahead. I'll really appreciate it. I hope you all liked this chapter and will stay to read the rest of the story. Bye for now!


	2. The Approval

**My Fiancée**

**by: Wishes of an Angel**

* * *

**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS. This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! It seems as if nobody noticed that the first chapter was replaced with a new one so if you haven't read it yet, please do before proceeding to this chapter.

Again, this story is rewritten so the feel of the story is not lost, the writing can be improved, and most importantly, so we can finally have an ending to this story! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter, so let's start this chapter already!

* * *

**  
Chapter 2 ****- The Approval**

"Well, this is it," I said, as we stood in front of the mansion and gazed up.

The mansion was four stories tall, more than twice as tall as the many trees in front of it. The building was mostly white with a roof and all the windows painted gold. Planted along the sides of the mansion was my mother's most favorite type of flower, the rose. I always wondered why my mother liked roses. She was so sophisticated, but the flower was so common. I would think she would like something more unique.

Then I turned my attention to Sakura who was standing next to me.

"Oh, my gosh," she said, covering her mouth with her hands as she slowly took into the fact that I was rich. Very rich.

You are asking me how I know. Well, what she said next might answer that.

"You're rich!" she asked, hysterically. "I mean very rich! Why didn't you say so? Oh my gosh. I can't believe this. You're rich!"

"Um…Miss…" I tried to say.

She grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes, asking again with a little composure but still with enthusiasm, "You're rich?"

I was afraid to nod but I nodded anyways. She turned her back to me and I heard her say, "This must me a dream. I must me dreaming." Sakura pinched her side. "No, this is definitely real. Oh my gosh! This is so cool! This is like a dream come true. It's like my prince charming has come to sweep me off my feet!"

"Uh…Miss…what's your last name anyways?"

"It's Kinomoto," she answered. Then she turned around and inquired, "Hey, wait a second. Is this some kind of a trick?"

"Wait, what?" I asked, slightly taken aback.

"You're trying to trick me into thinking you're rich so you could take advantage of me or kidnap me, right?"

"N-no!" I shouted.

She stepped closer. "Or maybe you thought I was a gullible little girl and felt like destroying a girl's dream for the fun of it?"

"N-no! I would never do such a thing!"

"Okay then," she said, her tone of voice completely changed. "Let's go in."

I followed behind her, wondering why she acted so strangely.

"Are you wondering why I acted so strangely?" she asked.

"How did you…?"

She looked back and giggled. "I was joking with you, silly. You need to loosen up sometimes."

Okay, she was really freaking me out now. Was I bringing a nice innocent girl or a psycho… psychic maniac into my home? Only one way to find out.

When we made it inside the mansion, I guided her into the living room, where my mother was waiting. The living room walls were covered with red drapes and colorful paintings. The floor was made of marble, waxed and glimmering in the light. When my mother saw us, she abruptly stood up from her cushion chair. She looked a little surprised. I smiled at this and I led Sakura to the sofa in front of my mother.

"Hello, Mother," I bowed while Sakura stood there stiff. As I was bent down, I looked up and hinted her to curtsy or something, but she didn't understand. She just stood and looked down at the floor. My mother nodded and we both sat down. Sakura was still standing so I quickly pulled her down next to me on the sofa.

It was quiet. Very quiet. As quiet as death itself. I was afraid of death and the silence was freaking me out a little, so I spoke to break the silence.

"Well, Mother, as you can see, I have brought home a girl."

My mother stared at me as if I was stupid. _Of course she's a girl, dummy, _I thought to myself.

I cleared my throat nervously and continued. "I brought her home because she has no family and _is_, uh...excuse me, and_ was_ working at a restaurant to earn money for a living. That's why; I was wondering. May she please stay here...?"

My sentence floated in the air as if it never existed. I noticed that my mother was taking a good look at Sakura. She had a face on that I had never seen before. It looked as if Sakura…impressed her. Did Sakura impress her? Then I thought for a second that if I told my mother that Sakura was my fiancée, my mother would finally trust me to make my own decisions. Should I say it?

"Because she's my fiancée," I immediately added. Sakura didn't seem to mind what I said.

"Is that so?" my mother asked. She turned to Sakura and asked, "What's your full name, sweetheart?" Sakura was looking down at her lap, holding her dress tightly, and didn't answer so I decided to answer for her.

"Her name is Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto."

"Oh, I see," my mother said. "She's a very lovely girl, Syaoran." My face perked up until my mother added, "But by the looks of her, she's not very proper."

"Oh, but I can make her," I volunteered.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, Mother. I can," I said confidently. Mother was trying to make me get rid of Sakura so I could be engaged with the girl she chose for me. No, I wasn't going to let Mother get her way that easily.

"Then it's settled," my mother said, standing up. "She may be your fiancée if, and only if, you make her more etiquette in five days. Oh, on the evening of the fifth day, I will test her with a dinner and a ball. All of our relatives will be there, including your former fiancée. Is that all right?"

I looked at Sakura to make sure that it was all right with her. She was still looking down and my mother was waiting for an answer. I guessed that if Sakura didn't want to be my fiancée, she would have already answered. I stood up and bowed. "Yes, Mother. On the fifth day."

"Fine, then," she said. "On the fifth day." When my mother walked out of the living room, I looked down at Sakura who was still looking at her lap.

"Are you all right?" I asked her as I placed my hand on her shoulder. She got startled and looked up at me.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked.

"You have successfully become my fiancée. Congratulations. My mother is very hard to please and she doesn't just choose anybody. You should be thrilled."

"Uh...did you say fiancée?" she asked as if she hasn't been listening to our conversation. She almost sounded as if she was sleeping the whole time. "Your fiancée? But since when?"

"Since now."

"Since now?"

"Haven't you been listening to our conversation? You can stay at this place because my mother has agreed to you being my fiancée only if I make you more etiquette."

"What? But I didn't agree to anything. Especially being your fiancée."

"You didn't say anything so I assumed that you didn't mind."

"Oh, no. I must have been doing it again."

"May you please fill me in?" I asked.

"You see," Sakura started. "I was feeling like I was in the center of attention so I felt nervous. When I feel nervous, I tune out to what is happening."

"You tune out to what's happening when you're nervous? So you weren't listening?"

"Nope."

"So you don't want be my fiancée?"

"Well, I wasn't planning to," she answered. "I just met you, you know."

"Oh, but I already told Mother that you'd be my fiancée and that I'd teach you to be like a proper lady. When I said you were my fiancée, she actually said you were a lovely girl and that meant that I had made a good choice." I sat down next to her, head buried in my hands. "What should I do now?"

"Um...what if I pretend to be your fiancée until you find a real one that will impress your mother?" she suggested. "And then, in return, I stay at your house until I find my family."

I looked at her. She looked so beautiful but I shook that thought out of my head. She doesn't want to be my real fiancée, so I shouldn't get any ideas. "You'd do that for me?"

"If I get to stay at your mansion."

"But you're not guaranteed to find your family before I find a fiancée. If I find a fiancée before you find your family, you'll get kicked out of the mansion, but if you find your family first..."

"Then I'll still pretend to be your fiancée until you find one better than me."

"But my mother will test your manners in five days. What if I don't find one in five..."

"And I don't think learning to be more etiquette will hurt too much."

"Oh, you are wonderful," I said. I stood up and clenched my fist. "I will order a search party to find your family right now."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me back down on the sofa. "No, you shouldn't," she said.

"Why is that?"

"You should be busy finding the right fiancée."

I was so overjoyed that I hugged her without thinking. "You'd be a great wife."

She hugged me back hesitantly. "Well, uh…thank you."

"Oh." I pulled away from her…okay fine, I'll say it….shyly. "Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

She nodded and my face began to burn up, a feeling I have never felt before.

"Are you okay?" she asked, touching my shoulder.

I stood up and took a few steps back. "I...uh...I'm not...I...I'll show you to your room now."

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

And there you have it. Chapter 2. I hope everyone liked it! Comments and critiques are greatly appreciated. **Wishes of an Angel**, over and out!


	3. Walking

**My Fiancée**

**by: Wishes of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS. This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of the favorites and alerts for me and this story. I'd like to give my special thanks to **Angelica, dark mirth, KamichamaKarinLover25, AdaZu,** and** kawaiinami **for all of your kind and encouraging reviews! I had never felt like updating this story so much before! And because of the comments, I'll be sure to make this story as wonderful as I possibly can. I just hope I don't let anyone down. Well, now, without further ado, I present to you, **Chapter 3** of **My Fiancee**! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**** – Walking**

I was walking back and forth in front of fifty people in the living room. It was in the late afternoon.

"Okay, team," I announced, clapping my hands together. "Today, I want each and every one of you to go out there and search for the most beautiful, talented, intelligent..." I stopped and looked up into space, thinking about what other points make up a perfect girl. Then I looked back to them to find that they were still staring at me.

"Well, you know what I mean. Just girls that will make my mother say 'Yes!' Now go on out there!" I ordered.

"Yes, sir!" they shouted in unison and marched out of the house.

I sat on a sofa and rested my head back. I wondered if I'll be able to love a girl in four days. It seemed almost impossible for me. I had never loved before. I was always busy with my schoolwork and job that I had never really spent time and fallen in love with a woman before. I just hope I'll be able to find the right girl for me and say those four magical words to her: Will you marry me?

I looked at my platinum watch. It was 2:30 p.m. Where was Sakura? Just then, I heard high heels clomping down the stairs and stood up. As I walked over to the staircase, I saw her sparkly high heel shoes carefully stepping down. I stood in awe when she stopped at one step and looked at me with her soft emerald eyes. She was wearing a big pink gown that reached all the way to the ground. She also had two pink ribbons tied up on both sides of her hair. To wrap it all up, she looked gorgeous. I mean normal. She looked down at her feet and took a final step, but tripped. I ran over to help her up off the ground.

"Thank you," she said and smiled up at me.

My face started burning so I turned around and slapped my face several times. What was the matter with me? She's not going to be my fiancée, so why am I burning up?

When I looked up, she touched my forehead with her hand.

"Are you all right? You're burning up. Do you have a fever?" she asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I-I'm fine," I said stiffly and quickly gathered myself together. "Let's get started with your first lesson."

"Okay," she said.

"If you may please follow me," I said with a wave of my hand.

As she followed behind me to the entrance of the dining room, she tripped several times. Finally, she fell flat on the ground.

"Maybe I should teach you how to walk first," I suggested as I walked over to her.

"No, it's alright," she said as she struggled to stand up but fell again. She lifted her dress up to reveal her pink shoes with the ten centimeter heels. "I'm just not used to high heels this high."

_Woah, _I thought. _Those are really high. How does my mother walk in these?_

"I'll go order one of my female servants to teach you then. Molly!" I called. "Molly! May you please come here for a minute?" Molly!" I called for several seconds and suddenly remembered that I had already ordered all of them to search for a fiancée for me and I couldn't ask one of my mother's servants to help Sakura. My mother had told me to teach Sakura all by myself.

I knelt down in front of her and said, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I ordered all of them to go search for a fiancée for me."

She waved her hand. "Oh, it's all right Mr...uh...what's your name?" she asked.

My face started to heat up in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized. "It's been almost a day and I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is Syaoran Li." My face cooled down.

"It's all right, Mr. Li."

"Please, call me Syaoran."

"But..."

"Please. I'd like that."

"Um...yes, Syaoran."

"That's more like it." I offered her my hand and pulled her up on her feet. "So, let's learn how to walk, high heel style."

Sakura looked at me like I was strange. "Do you know how to walk in high heels?" she asked.

"No, but..." I took her right hand. "I'll lift you up when you fall."

She looked at me and smiled.

"And maybe I know a little about woman walking from my moth..." but Sakura cut me off with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said.

My face was burning up again. _Man, how come I can't control this feeling inside of me?_ I took a deep breath. Okay, fine, several deep breaths as if I had finished running three miles nonstop.

When I felt that my face was back to normal human temperature again, I said, "Okay, let's get started." I lifted her hand up high. "First, you should lift your dress up so it's a little off the ground."

She took her unoccupied hand and lifted up her dress.

"Good," I said. "Now, put one foot in front of the other."

She raised her left foot and slowly placed it in front of her right foot.

"Good, good. Now the other one." She lifted her right foot, positioned it in front of the other, and tipped a little to one side but managed to balance herself.

"Alright. Now keep going," I told her. I followed by her side, my hand in hers, as she gently walked, one foot in front of the other. When I decided that she was doing well, inch-by-inch I let go of her hand. She was doing very well, but I still stood by her side.

"Great job," I encouraged. "Now let's turn back and walk to the stairs."

When she steadily got there, I looked at her and asked, "Are you ready for it?"

She nodded.

"Just take it one step at a time," I said. "Don't worry. I'll be right behind you."

She gulped. "Alright," she said, as confidently as she could. "I'm going up."

I stood at the bottom of the staircase as she carefully walked up. I was still uncertain about her walking, so I quietly followed her up. Suddenly, she stopped and I accidentally bumped into her, causing her to turn around and lose her balance. I immediately stretched out my arms and caught her. She looked up at me and my eyes met hers. My face was warming up again so I pushed her back up on the stairs and spun around.

"Y-you-you're doing gr-great," I clumsily said.

"When you said that you'd be right behind me, I thought you didn't mean it literally," she said.

"W-w-well, I-I did."

She went up and down the stairs a few more times until she felt confident enough to even run up and down.

With that done, she thanked me and walked up to her room. I was a little disappointed that I wasn't able to spend a little more time with her.

A few hours later, one of my servants came into the living room.

"Sir, we've brought home fifty women that we're sure Mrs. Li would say 'Yes' to."

"Okay then, let's what we have here." When I finished my sentence, I felt a sharp pain in my chest, as if I was going to lose something very important to me.

I went outside to the front yard to meet the ladies. The sun was beginning to set behind them. They were facing the mansion in five rows of ten. I walked to my right and worked my way to the left and back. Each time I approached a girl and asked for their names, I felt like I was missing something. Although they all seemed suitable enough to be my bride, I felt like I was just missing some kind of a spark, some kind of _connection_ between each girl. When I was finally done, I spoke to my head servant and told him that all fifty girls were dismissed.

I turned back to the mansion, and for some reason, my eyes looked to the right. There laid the entrance to a park. My park. Syaoran's park. My mother decided to name the park after me since she built it especially for me to play in when I was little. It wasn't opened up to the public, so only my mother, our guests, and I could enter. I used to play there all the time when I was young. I wondered why I haven't visited it for a while.

I decided to do just that and walked in. Suddenly, lights began to light up one by one like in an amusement park. I had almost forgotten about the lights. It was one of my most favorite aspects about this park, but today, it seemed almost magical.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" a voice asked from right behind me.

I jumped from the sound of it. I turned around and discovered that it was only Sakura.

"Hello." I bowed. "I'm just taking a stroll in the park. What made a fine lady like you decide to come here?"

"I don't know. The window in my room faces this area so when I looked out, I saw this place and felt somewhat drawn to it.

"Hmm, I believe that is a good enough explanation." I offered her an arm. "Now that you're here, would you care to join me?"

"Sure," she said and wrapped her arm around mine. "I haven't been to the park before."

"Really?" I asked. "Then I should show you around."

"Okay."

I walked around the playground with her a few times, showing her how to swing and throwing some sand at her for fun. We also spent some time dumping some water on each other in the showers. It was really relaxing being with her. She was so much fun to talk to and her smile was brighter than any of the lights there.

Before we left the park, we sat together on a bench near the exit. Sakura rested her head on my shoulder. I jerked a little and my face was burning, but I managed to cool down.

Then Sakura said, "I am really glad I spent some time with you in the park today, Syaoran."

"M-me, too."

"You know, you're a really nice guy. I…" She paused for a while. "I really hope you'll find a wonderful girl that will make you very happy."

I was shocked by what she said. What was this supposed to mean? "I-I hope so, too." I rested my head on hers. _I don't need to find her anymore. If my heart is telling me what's right, I believe she's right here next to me already._

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Well, that's **Chapter 3** for you. I hope you all liked it and and will come back later for the next chapter. Tata for now and thank you for reading!

* * *


	4. We Need to Talk

**My Fiancée**

**by: Wishes of an Angel**

* * *

**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS. This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey again! I'd like to thank everyone for reading and favoriting me and this story! I'm glad you all liked it! I'd like to thank **KamichamaKarinLover25, devilish angel 4eva, dark mirth, kawaiinami, tears-of-redemption, Hinata-chan 16, Angelica, AdaZu, Sakura Panda63, Nadia100, L.R. **and** pdrnim** for the wonderful and encouraging comments! I think this is the first time I had this many comments for one chapter. Thank you so much. Now, let's get on with the story, so I present to you **Chapter 4 **of** My Fiancee**! Enjoy!

* * *

**  
Chapter 4**** – We Need to Talk**

Day 2

After I woke up, took my morning shower, and put on some more suitable clothing, I sent all fifty of my servants out in search for another group of women while I waited for Sakura to come into the living room for her next lesson. Maybe I'll have better luck with the next group, but somehow, I doubted it.

After waiting for about an hour past the appointed time, she came down the staircase, dressed in a pink t-shirt and blue jeans that she borrowed from us. We had fancier clothes for her to wear, but she insisted on wearing regular clothing.

"What took you so long?" I asked, walking up to her and tapping my watch. "You're an hour late."

"Well, I was busy..." she started.

"Busy with what?" I asked impatiently.

"Busy finding something to wear. There are so many clothes in the closet that I couldn't figure out what to wear. The closet is like a mall. How do you expect me to choose…"

"Okay, alright," I said, putting up my hands. "I get it." Not really, but I just wanted to start the lesson. I walked over to the sofa and asked her to take a seat. She sat on the sofa and I walked around a marble table to the other side and sat across from her in a cushion chair.

"Okay, let's get started," I announced. "Today, we'll learn how to greet and talk properly to other people at the party,"

"Alrighty then," she said, clapping her hands together and sliding them back and forth like she's a scientist about to start an experiment. "Let's do this."

"You may not say that," I demanded.

"How come?" she asked, with a slight whine in her voice.

"You must say, 'Yes,' for the answer yes," I said, formally. "For example, would you like an apple? You would say..."

"No," she replied.

"No, Sakura. It would be 'No, thank you,' or if you would like an apple, you would say, 'Yes, thank you.' If somebody offers you something, you must say thank you after you answer 'Yes' or 'No'."

"Okay, okay. No, thank you," she repeated willingly.

"No, no, Sakura. It would be, 'Yes, yes. No, thank you.' From now on, all your 'All rights' and your 'Okays' would be 'Yes' and your 'No ways' or 'Nope' will be 'No'. Okay?"

"Hey, but how come you can say 'okay,' but I can't?"

I gave her a stare. "Am I going to be tested or you?"

Sakura looked down and mumbled, "Me."

"Okay, so now that we got that straightened out, did you understand my previous statement about yes and no?"

"Yes, sir," she said, with a slight annoyance in her voice.

I could tell that she was getting tired of this lesson, so I decided to have fun with her.

"But since we _are_ pretend fiancés," I gradually said, "it would be 'Yes, baby'."

She glanced at me and argued, "No, Syaoran. That cannot be proper."

"Oh, but it is," I lied. "Now say it, Sakura. I know you want to."

"No, I do not want to and I'm not saying it." She folded her arms and looked away stubbornly.

"Oh, come on, Sakura." I leaned across the table to try and catch her eye. "Since we are pretend fiancés, 'Yes, baby' won't have any meaning at all, correct? It's just pretend."

She turned to face me and tried to read my eyes, but I avoided her. Finally, she took a deep breath and said, "Oh, fine." She paused and then began. "Y-y-yes, ba-," she stammered but I cut her off with an outburst of laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha!" I laughed, holding my stomach. "I was just kidding, Sakura." After a long time of laughing, I slowly pulled myself together and looked her way. Her face was flushed with embarrassment and then with rage.

"How can you do that to me when I'm trying hard to be royal like for you!" she fumed.

_Good job, Syaoran, you big dope. You just made a lady mad at you._ "I-I'm terribly sorry, Sakura. It was just a joke. Please forgive me," I pleaded. She crossed her arms and turned away. I saw tears slowly dripping from her eyes. I walked over, knelt down, and looked up at her.

"I'm very sorry, Sakura." I took her hand and she looked down at me, her tears still falling down her face. "I didn't mean to play with your feelings. I'm a big idiot and I hope you can forgive me." She smiled a little and wiped some tears from her face.

"Just say, 'Yes, Syaoran,' instead," I said.

Her smile spread across her face and she cleared her eyes of tears. "Augh, I'm not the kind of person to hold a grudge, especially against my own 'pretend fiancé'."

I smiled. "So you'll continue the lesson?"

She sniffled and cleared her throat. "Yes, Syaoran," she said with a nod.

_Oh gosh, I love this girl_, I thought.

After I taught her to say _may _instead of _can_ and all of the proper sayings that I could think of, I taught her greetings.

"All right, now for greetings," I said.

"Yes, Syaoran," she responded.

"When you say 'good morning,' 'good afternoon,' 'good evening,' or 'good night,' you must say the name of the person after it. For example, you say..."

"Good afternoon, Syaoran," she filled in.

"Good, good. Now, let's learn what to say at the party. When you see a female person in the living room or walking in, you would say 'That's a very lovely dress,' after you greet them and curtsy."

"But isn't that unnecessary?" she asked.

"Well, yes, but it will give them a better impression of you."

"Oh."

"When they are leaving the house, tell all of them that it was nice meeting them and curtsy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Syaoran. I understand."

"The lesson is now over. You may now be dismissed," I announced.

She stood up and did a pretend curtsy. "Thank you and good afternoon, Syaoran."

I was so proud at how fast she was learning how to speak, but I felt unsettled when she spoke to me in a proper way during the lesson. We weren't complete strangers and even I say some normal things here and there. I stood up and told her, "Oh, just speak normally when we don't have a party, lesson, or when my mother isn't around. This proper talking is getting on my nerves and I don't see us talking to each other this way."

She smiled. "All right. It was getting on my nerves, too."

As she began walking away, I just felt a pang in my heart. I couldn't bear for her to leave. I wanted…just wanted her to stay with me. I didn't know why, though. Why? Is this what you call love?

I shook that thought out of my mind. _It's because I barely know her. I just wanted to get to know more about her. That's all. _But I doubted this thought of mine big time.

Even so, before she started up the stairs, I worked up enough courage to ask her, "Would you like to go to the amusement park with me?"

"Umm…" She thought for a moment and shrugged. "Why not?" she answered. "I guess my family can wait."

"W-wait, your family?"

"Yeah, I'm searching for them on the internet on the computer you gave me."

"Oh, I almost forgot that you are looking for them. You know, I can ask my servants to help look…"

"No, Syaoran," she said, shaking her head. "Remember what I told you. Worry about your fiancée first."

"But…"

She looked at me with sincere and pleading eyes.

Reluctantly, I said, "Okay."

She smiled. "Okay then. So let's go to the amusement park." She began to walk out the front door.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going out to the amusement park with you."

"Oh, but didn't you know, Sakura? We have our own amusement park here."

"What?" she asked both surprised and confused. "You have an amusement park?"

"Yes. Come this way and I'll show you." I led her pass the living room, dining room, and down the hallway. At the end of the hall, there were two doors.

I turned around to Sakura. "You ready?"

She nodded and I pushed both of the doors open. Light from outside entered the mansion and blinded us for a few seconds. After ours eyes have adjusted from the brightness of the outdoors, we walked out of the mansion and into the amusement park.

There were famous rides built right there in the amusement park, from bumper cars to roller coasters, from carrousels to water rides. Like my park, the amusement park was only open to my family and our guests. It had been a long time since I've entered the amusement park, so it was great to stand there and look back at the memories that once I had there when I was younger.

"Wow," Sakura said softly from behind me. "This is it?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, let's get started!" she squealed and raced toward the very first ride that was located front of us.

"Hey, wait up!" I called.

The first rollercoaster ride was known for its turns. It had many sharps turns so one turn can make your hip sore for three days. I knew we were in for a big rollercoaster ride, but I didn't mention anything to Sakura. Life was like a rollercoaster. It's full of surprises and maybe some pain along the way.

We were, of course, the only one on since this amusement park was only for us. We sat in the front seats of the rollercoaster, Sakura on my left. We snapped on the very loose seatbelts that were available for us and held tightly onto a bar that clamped shut in front of us.

"Here goes," I said as the rollercoaster began to ascend. When it reached its highest peak, it immediately turned to the left, causing Sakura to slam onto me.

"S-sorry," she said, settling herself back in her seat.

"It's okay."

Suddenly, it turned to the right, causing me to crash into her.

"Sorry," I apologized, with a slight grin on my face. I slid back to my seat. Before Sakura could say that it was okay, the coaster turned to the left again, and you know what that means. She ran into me.

"Sorry," she repeated.

"Well, move your big butt then, Sakura," I joked, laughing.

"Hey, I said I was sor…" but before she could finish her sentence, the ride swooped down, causing her to scream and me laughing at her scream.

The rest of the ride was full of turns, dips, and Sakura's screams. Although my hip and side was sore, the ride was definitely worth it. I was able to discover Sakura's helpless side, and I was finally able to let loose in front of Sakura for the first time.

When we got off the ride, Sakura was full of complaints. "Ouch! My hip, my legs, everything hurts."

"Sorry about that," I said, chuckling. "I can't help being bigger than you. So do you still want to see the rest of the place?"

"Of course," she said eagerly.

"But don't your legs hurt? Do you want me to carry you?"

"N-no," she stammered, I think with a hint of redness in her cheeks. "I'll be fine." She began to walk but groaned with the first step.

"See? I'm fine," she said, continuing to limp.

I shook my head. It was obvious that she was lying. I mean, even I lie better than that, so I stepped in front of her, turned my back to her, and grabbed her legs so she was riding on my back.

"Woah, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a lift. What's wrong? Do you want to walk?"

I couldn't tell what expression she had on her face but she finally answered with a soft, "No." She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly, almost like a hug. "I'm fine up here."

"You sure this time?" I inquired playfully.

I felt her lips next to my ear and she whispered, "Yeah, I'm sure."

The rest of the day with her was extremely fun. We went on all the rides in the amusement park and ate at almost all of the food courts. We played at some booths and I won her many large stuffed animals, including a Kero.

During the day with her, I finally felt calm and relaxed by her side and she made the day all the more fun with her shrieks and laughter. I had never had so much fun with a person before.

After the day was done and Sakura had departed into her room, one of my maids came to tell me that they have rounded up fifty women again. I went out, tired and exhausted, hoping that these women would give me the kind of spark that I was looking for. None of them gave me it, so I sent them all home. I had already found _my_ spark.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

So, that's **Chapter 4**. I don't think this chapter is as good as **Chapter 3**, but I do hope it kept you interested in the story. It had a lot more dialogue than the previous chapters so that might be the reason I don't like it as much.

Still I hope everyone will continue to read this story and reviews are always welcome and appreciated! Bye for now!


	5. Dinner is Served

**My Fiancée**

**by: Wishes of an Angel  
**

* * *

** Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS. This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks everyone for reading this story and I'd like to especially thank **L.R., pdrnim, dark mirth, KamichamaKarinLover25, AdaZu, Ayr, anjuliet, Nadja100, Sakura Panda63, waterlilies52, charm, **and** tears-of-redemption** for the great reviews!

I'm sorry that it took me a very long time to update. A lot of things have been happening lately and school's just around the corner for me, so I've been busy. In some of the reviews that I have gotten, some people have been asking me to make some changes like make the chapters longer or adding other characters to it. I really would like to make these changes, but I can't do that now, due to the lack of free time that I have left. I'm very sorry for that, so please don't ask for more from me or this story. I'm trying really hard with this story as it is, and it makes me feel like not updating anymore if you ask for more than updating soon.

I'd also like to remind you that with real books, you can't ask for changes like that. So, from now on, please, when you comment, just tell me how to improve on my writing or if you like it so far. Thank you for anyone who has read this **Author's Note** and enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Dinner is Served**

Day 3

I sat impatiently on the sofa in the living room waiting for Sakura to come down from her room. I had already sent forty nine of my servants out in search of a fiancée for me. Of course, this was a big excuse of mine. By this day, what I really wanted was some time alone with Sakura. I had already planned an afternoon with her before we started the next lesson. When she finally came down, I walked up to her and bowed.

"Good afternoon, Sakura. It's a sunny day outside and I was planning on going to the beach today. Would you care to join me?"

"Well, this was a big surprise," she said. "Now why would I say no?"

"So you'll come?" I eagerly asked.

"Of course." She pranced a little in the living room, which I thought was kind of cute, and turned around to look at me. "Now don't tell me. You have your very own beach."

"Uh, actually, I don't," I said, hoping I didn't disappoint her too much. "We're going to a public beach."

"Well, okay then." She paused a little and asked shyly, "Should I get a swimsuit?"

I burned up a little at the thought of Sakura in a swimsuit, but I shook it out of my mind as quickly as it came in. I wasn't the kind of person to go obsessed over a girl in a swimsuit. Well, not yet. Anyway, I just wanted to get to know her more and I thought a beach would be a nice place to do just that.

"Oh, well, I wasn't really thinking about taking a swim. I just wanted to talk to you a little. You know, get to know you more."

"Okay, that's fine with me, too," she said cheerfully. "Let's go!"

-- -- --

I had never been to the beach before so the whole scene was all new to me.

Sakura and I were trailing down the beach slowly, shoes in our hands. The water had a nice shade of blue to it. It felt wet and cool when it rushed up the side of the beach and passed my feet. The sand was nice and soft between my toes and the smell of the beach made everything ever more relaxing. The sun shone in the distance behind us, so our shadows were stretched out in front of us.

We were all by ourselves. It was silent at first, and you know how I feel about silence. I had to say something, but before I had a chance to speak, Sakura broke the silence first.

"I just…I just wish sometimes that I'd be able to have my memories back." Sakura looked up, her eyes following the movements of the clouds in the sky. "You know, so that I can remember my family and friends and just…what I have done in the past." She head drooped down despairingly. "But now, it just seems so…so hopeless."

I looked at Sakura sadly. "I didn't know you thought about your past so much. You seemed so cheerful all the time."

Sakura forced a smile, her bangs covering her eyes. "I guess I'm pretty good at hiding it, then."

I couldn't believe Sakura was saying this to me. I wondered if she had always felt this way, but kept it bottled up ever since she had lost her memories. It must have been difficult for her to live like that, and I never thought somebody could suffer so much. I had everything in the world like a home, a family, and my memories. I think one of the reasons why I have feelings for her is because she was strong enough to look pass this problem of that she had and continue to live on. For that I truly respected her.

"Sakura, is there any way that I can help you?" I asked helplessly. "Any way at all?"

"Oh, but Syaoran, you already have," she said in a reassuring voice.

"I have?"

She turned to look at me. "Yes, you brought me to your home, patiently taught me new things, and spent time with me, and for that I am grateful. I was always alone. I didn't have friends to talk to, a family that cared for me, and a home to call my own. There were times when I would think about this and just…cry. You have already done so much for me, Syaoran, so please don't feel that you need to help me."

I was still unsure about Sakura's feelings because this whole love thing was still new to me. I turned my attention to the ocean. "B-but I can't keep you in my home forever. I mean, didn't…didn't we agree that I'll find another fiancée. T-then, as a result, you'll be kicked out."

"Yeah," she whispered, slowly looking down. "About that…"

I turned back to her. "Yes, Sakura?"

Suddenly, she looked up, shook her head, and smiled. "I don't need a home. I already have something even more precious than that."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"It's a secret."

I stopped walking. I was wanted to know what it was. "Come on, Sakura. What is it?"

She stepped in front of me. "Not going to tell you," she said, placing her index finger in front of her lips and taking me by surprise by tapping it on my lips. My face started to heat up.

"Tag! You're it!" she exclaimed and then broke off into a run.

"H-hey! Come back here!" I called after her.

"You're it! You have to chase me!" she shouted back.

"Well then, you asked for it!" I yelled and started sprinting my way after her.

I dropped my shoes to make it easier for me to run and zoomed past all the people that were in my way. It was great to feel the wind in my face. I haven't run in years, so this exercise felt extremely uplifting, like a new door was opening.

As I got closer to her, she realized this and began to run faster, and boy, can she run.

When I reached up to her again, I stretched my hand as far as I could to tag her but missed. Finally, when I knew I couldn't reach her anymore, I took a huge leap of faith and jumped at her. She turned around and screamed and I landed right on top of her. Sand flew all around us and everyone around us stared. When the sand cleared up, our eyes met and a hint of color appeared on her cheeks. I slowly touched my lips with my index finger and gently placed that finger on her lips.

"Tag, you're it," I softly said and that certain color on her cheeks became even more apparent. After a few seconds of silence, I realized how awkward she must have felt, so I jumped up, dusted myself off, and reached my hand out to her. It took her a while, but she finally took my hand. When I pulled her up, she dusted herself off and said, "Well, you win."

The people on the beach were still staring at us and I could tell that there was nothing left for us to do. "So, I guess we'd better get home then."

-- -- --

I waited in the dining room while Sakura was upstairs getting ready for dinner. My mother had said that on the fifth day, which was in two more days, we were going to host a dinner, so I thought it was about time Sakura practiced the proper way of eating. Hopefully it won't be too hard for her.

When she finally entered the dining room, dressed in a simple pink gown and high heels, I bowed and welcomed her in.

"Good evening Sakura. Tonight you will be taught how to eat properly at dinner while practicing the walking and speaking skills that you have learned."

"But isn't it dinner time for you and your mother? I wouldn't want to interfere."

_That's right. The servants usually brought her food up to her room, so she probably thought that she might me interfering. _

"No, we have the whole dining room to ourselves tonight, Sakura, so you don't have to worry," I said. "Now, let's begin."

I lifted my elbow, hinting her to take hold of it. When she did, I said, "This is how we will enter the dining room on the day of the party."

I guided her to one of the chairs as she walked slowly next to me. When we got to the seat, she let go of my arm and was about to pull out the chair herself, but I took the chair first. I pulled it out and gestured her to the chair with my other hand.

"I'm the one that will pull out your chair, Sakura," I said, as she took her seat.

"Thank you, Syaoran. So, what's for dinner?"

I sat to her left. "I'd thought you'd never ask," I said, clapping my hands. One of my butlers came in, placed a dish of steak in front of both of us, and walked out.

"Oh, wow!" she squealed. "That's one big steak!"

"Yes, this will be one of the foods that will be served on the night of the party. So, let's get started."

"Right," she said.

"It's yes, Sakura," I reminded.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"First, take the fork in your passive hand and the knife in you dominant had," I instructed as I did the same. I watched as she followed my directions.

"Good. Now, gently have the fork sink into one side of the steak, not all the way through, but not too close to the surface as well. When you have done that, use the knife to slice a piece. The farther away the knife is to the fork when cut, the bigger the piece you will have to eat."

I watched her pierce the steak with the fork in her left hand and began slicing a rather large piece with her right. Then I noticed that she was cutting near the side of the steak. Way near the side of the steak.

"Uh…Sakura, I don't think…" but I was too late. Her knife slipped on the side of the steak and she got frightened. With the fork still in the steak and her left hand wrapped around the fork, she swung to her left. The steak slipped off of the fork and splatted...right onto my face.

The steak slowly slipped off my face and onto my plate. I stared at her horrified face grimly, my fingers tapping on the table.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran," she apologized. "Let me wipe the juice off of you."

When she finished cleaning my face, I had to order three more steaks until she got it right. In addition to that, I ordered two turkeys, four fish, and three bowl of soup because she either didn't cut right or eat it correctly. I tell you, my friend, it was like a food fight in there because there was food flying all over the place, except there was only on person shooting all the food by accident and I was the target. Well, at least we just used one cake. One whole cake, that is.

When my mother came in after the lesson was over, she looked terrified.

"What happened in here?" she asked. "It looks like a war has just happened."

"Yes, Mother," I answered. "There was a war and thank goodness I survived."

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Well, that's **Chapter 5**. I'm sorry if it's short, but please bare with me. This story is drawing to a close soon, so please continue to read it until the end! Thanks!

* * *


	6. The Dance

**My Fiancée**

**by: Wishes of an Angel**

* * *

**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS. This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey, again, everyone! I missed you all! Thank you so much for still keeping up with this story. I'd like to thank **KamichamaKarinLover25, kawaiinami, tears-of redemption, Nadja100, AdaZu, **and** dark mirth **for the great reviews! I enjoyed reading them very much.

So, I finally updated. I hope you'll all like it. It's not the best chapter, but it's definitely getting everything ready for the ending! Enjoy!

* * *

** Chapter 6 – The Dance**

Day 4

I was sitting on the sofa in the living as always after I had ordered the servants to leave the mansion in search of my fiancée. Of course we all know the _real_ reason why I did that.

After a few minutes have passed, my mother came into the living and to the side of the sofa.

"Syaoran?"

I suddenly stood up and bowed. "Yes, Mother."

"Tomorrow is the day," she reminded me.

"Yes, I know." I looked away from her. _You don't have to remind me, Mother._

She studied me carefully, and after a while, she finally clapped for her servant to come in. The servant had a small box on a red silky pillow. My mother took it and ordered the servant to walk away.

"Syaoran," she said, making sure that I was paying attention to her. "Inside this box contains the ring that your father had given to me when he proposed to me." She squeezed the box tightly and continued. "I cherished it dearly and now I believe it's time to give it to you so another young lady can cherish it as well."

I was taken aback. My mother loved my father very much. I would never have thought that my mother would actually give away the only thing that reminded her of him. My father was usually gone on business trips, so we barely ever saw him. My mother would always look at the ring from time to time and think of him.

I looked at the box and shook my head. "I could never take that from you, Mother."

"It's all right, Syaoran," she reassured me. "This ring was given to your father by his own mother so he could propose to me. I think it would be best to keep that tradition going, don't you?" Then something remarkable appeared on her faced that I have not seen in several years. She smiled at me.

I sighed. "If that is what you wish, Mother."

"It is."

With that, I slowly took the box from her hand.

"Tomorrow, I'd like you to bring the ring to the party. When I finally announce who your fiancée really is, I would like you to propose to this young lady properly."

"But, Mother, I thought I could choose…"

"Oh, but of course you did, Syaoran. You chose Sakura, but I still have to know if she is worthy enough to be your bride."

"Yes, but…" I wanted to tell my mother that I loved Sakura dearly and that I wouldn't want it to be somebody else but her.

She looked at me sternly and I immediately hushed up. This was not the time to argue with her.

"This party was supposed to be your engagement party with your original fiancée, but after you chose Sakura, the party became a test of Sakura's worthiness. If she's worthy enough, I will announce her as your fiancée…"

She paused for a moment, as if waiting for me to finish off her sentence, but continued, "But if she's not, you must marry your intended fiancée. Is that understood?"

"But, Mother, I…"

She gave me the stare again. "Is that understood?"

"I…" I looked down reluctantly and said, "Yes."

"Good." And with that, my mother walked off, leaving me alone and furious. My mother was still choosing how my life was going to be and I didn't like it one bit. I loved Sakura. I didn't want to be married to anyone else but her.

_But how am I supposed to make sure I'll be married to her?_

_-- -- -- _

That night, I ate dinner early so I wouldn't have to see my mother. I was still incensed at her, so eating dinner with her was probably not a good idea, since I'll start an argument with her again, which will only end badly for me.

After a few hours later, I went to wait in the ballroom for Sakura to come down for her fourth and final lesson before her big test. I still didn't know how to tell Sakura that I wanted her to be my fiancée since this was all supposed to be a big act until she found her family. What a disaster! What was I to do? Does Sakura have a change of heart now? Will she be willing to marry me if I proposed to her now?

My thoughts were interrupted when Sakura entered the ballroom. "Is this the ballroom?" she asked. She was in a pink ballroom gown and high heels, wearing the same shoes I told her to wear yesterday.

"Indeed it is, Miss Sakura," I said, stepping up to her, my right hand out in front and my left arm folded behind me. Slowly, the band began to play.

"May I have this dance?"

She smiled and took my hand with grace.

"Yes, of course."

The ballroom had a round-shaped structure. The lights shown dimly above and there were candles ready to be lit along the walls of the ballroom.

I took her to the center of the ballroom and bowed. Without a word coming from me, she curtsied.

I slowly took her left hand into my right, and I took her right arm and placed it on my left shoulder. Then, I placed my left hand on her back. I stepped back and forth, side to side and front and back. I tried as many basic dance steps as I could possibly think of, but she had the steps down right away.

I thought this was a little strange, so I stopped and asked her, "You know how to dance?"

"Yes," she replied.

This took me by surprise. I didn't think she would know how to dance since I thought all she did was work all day. "You never told me you knew how to dance."

"You never asked."

"So you've never been to a park before, but you know how to dance?"

She looked up for a moment, and said, "Yup, that's pretty much it."

"Wow, you surprise me."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "_You_ surprise _me_. I didn't know you own a park _and_ an amusement park. Sheesh. Talk about rich."

We laughed and continued our dance. Suddenly, the music slowed down and the candles lit up. Then the lights dimmed further until it was almost pitch black.

Sakura wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt her body close to mine. I had my arms around her waist and we began to slow dance.

It felt strange that day. It seemed as though we have known each other for years even though it has only been a few days. It felt like we understood each other. Like we were connected. Like we were meant to be.

When the music ended and the lights above became brighter, my heart ached. I wanted so bad to still hold her.

"Well, did I pass the lesson?" she asked, placing her hands on my chest and looking up at me.

"Are you kidding? You passed way before we even started. You knew how to dance already, after all."

"So, are we done now?"

"Well, I…" I hesitated in answering her. I figured out that if I wanted to make sure that Mother wasn't going to choose my life for me, I might as well take it into my own hands. Right here, right now.

"There is one more thing I wanted to ask you before you go, and I think this is probably the only chance that I can do this."

"Yes? What is it?" she asked.

"I'd like, I'd like to ask you if you would, I mean…" I trailed off. I knew she was still waiting for me to finish my sentence.

I took a deep breath and squeezed the box that was in my suit pocket. As I began to kneel down on one knee, one of my maids came into the ballroom to tell me that they have finally recruited the girls.

_Why now? I was just about to tell Sakura._

"I don't even want to see them," I said fiercely to the maid. "Tell them all to go home."

"Yes sir," the maid said, a little frightened, and rushed out.

"Syaoran, did you want to tell me something?" Sakura asked.

I looked into her eyes, but I didn't have the courage to tell her.

"Maybe tomorrow, Sakura. Maybe tomorrow." Then I dismissed her, crying inside. _Hopefully tomorrow._

-- -- --

_It was at the park. There was a playground along with several grassy areas to run and play on. _

_There was nobody around except a boy with dark brown hair and eyes. It was raining, but this didn't stop the boy from riding his bike down a grassy hill. At the bottom, there was a concrete road. As the boy reached the bottom of the hill, he stopped his bike as quickly as possible, but the grass was too slippery. His bike slid and tipped to one side, causing the boy to fall on the concrete and cut his knee. It began to bleed and the boy started to cry. _

_Then, as the rain began to stop, a girl ran up to him. _

"_Are you okay?" she asked. The boy shook his head, and the girl sat down next to him. She had a bandage in her hand and placed it on his bloody cut._

"_There, all better," she said. The boy looked at her but couldn't quite see what she looked like. She was a blur, but then it became clearer and clearer that she was smiling at him. Her smile was tender and kind. Something else later became apparent. Her hair was long…long and silky._

"_Syaoran, there you are," a woman said, kneeling down next to the boy. "Are you alright?" _

_The boy nodded at the woman and looked back at the girl that was sitting right next to him._

"_Did she help you?" the woman asked._

_"Yes, Mother."  
_

"_Do you like her?" the woman asked again. _

_The boy turned bright red from that question. _

"_Then it's settled. You two will be fiancés."_

RING RING RING

I opened my eyes immediately and sat up in bed. I turned my attention to the beeping alarm clock next to my bed, and groaned. It was three o'clock in the morning. Why on earth was the alarm set at that time? I turned the alarm off and scratched my head. Questions were swirling in my brain, searching for answers. What was that dream about? Who was that girl? And what did my mother just say? Was that my original fiancée?

I shook my head and lay down in my bed. It was just a dream. There was no need to worry about it. I hope.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

So, school's getting close for me, so I have to hurry up and finish this story before it starts! That means that the next chapter is probably going to be the last. Yes, I know. The story is very short, but what did you expect? It's all happening in five days. Well, I hope that every one of you will read this story until the end, because out of all the chapters, the last chapter is the one that I'm looking forward to finishing the most. Bye for now, but please come back for the conclusion of this story! **  
**


	7. The Final Day

**My Fiancée**

**by: Wishes of an Angel**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS. This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Holy moly! I finally updated the final chapter! I'm so sorry for the wait. I blame school for it. Anyways, I finally took time off from schoolwork to finish this story for all of you. I want to thank all of you for all of the wonderful reviews and favorites! I have never had so many before. Thank you so much! (Sorry I couldn't type all the names of the people who reviewed. There's too many of you!) Well, enjoy the ending! I'll talk more at the end of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Final Day**

Day 5

This was it. It was the fifth day. This was the day that will change my life forever.

In a few more minutes, the party was about to start. I walked around nervously in the living room, wiping all the sweat from my forehead and fixing my bowtie from around my neck.

Was it just me or was it hot in here?

I went over the air conditioning and turned it on. Still, that didn't help the droplets from dripping down my face. I was as nervous as can be. I didn't know why I should be, though. I trained Sakura pretty well, so I shouldn't worry, right? But I knew that in the back of my head that the reason why I was so nervous was that nothing satisfied Mother. Nothing. She doesn't even think I'm handsome enough. Can you believe her? Me? Not handsome? I sighed and sat down on the sofa.

_Please don't let anything bad happen._

Suddenly, something occurred to me.There was going to be over two hundred people coming to the party. If Sakura gets stiff in front of just my mother, this party wasn't going to go so well. Oh no.

A ring came from our doorbell; that could only mean one thing. The guests have started to arrive.

I stood up and quickly walked over to the front door of our house. I nervously fixed my hair and bowtie, took a deep breath, and turned the doorknob. Before I even knew it, the door swung open at me, hitting me in the head and sending me flying back and onto the ground.

"Oh, Syaoran, is that you?" a girl squealed from outside the house. I was a bit delirious from the impact, so I wasn't sure what was happening, but the next thing I knew was that a girl was on top of me, squeezing my neck with her arms.

"C-can't breathe," I choked.

"Oh, sorry," the girl said, letting go of me and lifting me up on my feet.

I was scratching my head and rubbing my eyes like I had just woken up. My vision was a bit blurry, but the girl that was standing in front of me was unmistakable.

"Um… Meilin?" I managed to say.

"Yay, Syaoran, you're alive!" She squeezed me and exclaimed, "Oh, how I longed to be in you arms!"

It was Meilin alright. Her voice and actions had Meilin written all over it. The first time I met Meilin was when I was eight. Her and her family came over for a visit and she always clang me, and I mean literally. I never really liked it when she did that.

"Hey Syaoran, how could you go and get another girl when _we_ were engaged!" Meilin asked.

So she _was_the one that my mother had chosen for me. How come, of all girls, did Mother choose her? What did she see in her anyways? I thought for a moment and realized that it must have been _me_ that caused Mother to choose her. If my dream was accurate, maybe it was Meilin that Mother made as my fiancée. Oh no. What have I done? Wait a minute. What about the smile…?

"Well, let's see if she's good enough for you, Syaoran sweetie!" she exclaimed. "I totally doubt it, though."

"Quiet, Meilin!" I shouted, my blood boiling up to my brain. "You don't even know her!"

She looked at me, water appearing near the corner of her eyes. Then she burst into tears. "Why did you shout at me, Syaoran!" she screamed.

The people who were standing outside the house stared at me and shook their heads.

"Uh… quiet, Meilin," I whispered. "The people outside are looking at us."

She sobbed even louder. I knew I had to do something before everyone thought I was some kind of heartless person. I sighed and hugged her loosely. "I'm sorry, Meilin."

"Really?" Her tears quickly faded away and hugged me back tightly. "Oh, you're such a sweetheart, Syaoran sweetie."

Great. Now what was I going to do if Sakura sees me with Meilin? I didn't want Sakura to get any ideas.

_What am I to do?_

For the whole time that I was shaking hands and greeting people in, Meilin clung to me like I was some kind of clothes hanger. After each handshake, I would turn around to check if Sakura was coming down the stairs. The whole situation was horrible!

When the living room was filled with people and nobody seemed to be coming in anymore, I began to walk back and forth restlessly in front of the stairs for Sakura to come down.

_Where was she? What was taking her so long to get ready? _

Meilin was still clinging on to me and it annoyed me very much. Within a few minutes, everybody started to clap.

_Oh, no! It's Sakura!_

I was just about to pull Meilin off of me when I realized who it was that was going down the stairs. It was my mother. We clapped as she walked down. I took my mother's hand when she reached the bottom of the stairs, with Melin still holding on to my other arm, and led her to the front of the living room. It got very quiet as my mother looked around the room.

She turned to me and asked, "Is Sakura ready yet? I don't see her here."

"Um…no, Mother. Sakura is not ready yet."

My mother looked displeased. "Well, then, we'll wait for a few more minutes. If she doesn't come in the next few minutes, I'll just start the evening without her."

"Y-yes, Mother." _Come on, Sakura. Don't let me down now!_

When the few minutes were up, I looked at my mother pleadingly to wait for Sakura, but she didn't want to wait any longer. She stood in front of the guests and the room immediately became silent. Then she began her speech.

"I'd like to welcome everyone to today's party to hear the announcement of Syaoran's, my son's, fiancée. Now, without further ado…"

Just then, I heard heels descending the stairs from behind me. I pushed Meilin aside, turned around, and looked up the stairs. My mother stopped talking and turned around as well. There stood the girl that I admired and loved the most in the world. She was wearing a beautiful pink gown, but it did not compare to her glittery green emerald eyes. Her short, light brown hair was up in curls, and she had no make up on to cover up her naturally beautiful face. And her smile. Her sweet tender smile was to die for. It can turn any frown upside down.

Sakura…she looked dazzling.

I walked up to the stairs as she descended down slowly, step by step, looking down at me. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she tripped. I immediately ran over, up the steps, and caught her just in time. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Syaoran," she whispered. "You saved me again."

After gazing into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity, I finally realized that everybody was staring at us.

I smiled at her. "You're welcome." I lifted her back up and led her down the stair with her hands around my arm.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs and I brought her to the front of the room, I turned to look at Mother. She was displeased. Again.

Sakura turned to face the crowd, and when she realized that everyone was looking at us, she instantly froze. All of her blood rushed down from her face and she just stood there. I had to say something so I announced, "Everybody must be hungry, correct? Let's all proceed to the dining room, then."

All the guests turned to one another and spoke all at once. Slowly and noisily, they began to gather to the dining room.

"Sakura, Sakura," I whispered, shaking her arm. "Come on. Don't freeze like thi…" but I got cut off when Meilin grabbed my other arm.

"Let's go have dinner, Syaoran sweetie," she squealed and dragged me away from Sakura and to the dining room.

Sakura snapped out of her daze and turned to see me disappear through the dining room doors.

Boy, I had to say. Meilin can sure drag you. She pulled me all the way to my seat like a sack of rice. Then she pushed a woman off the seat next to me and flopped down on the chair.

After that, Sakura flung open the door and entered the room. Even though two hundred people were staring at her, she didn't seem to notice. You probably thought it was great that she overcame her phobia, but it wasn't. The reason why she didn't care was that she was mad. Mad at me for being so close to Meilin. It wasn't my fault. _Meilin _was the one hanging all over _me_.

I quickly walked up to her so we could enter the dining room together as we planned. When I held up her hand, she just glared at me. At that moment, Meilin ran up and took hold of my other hand, so I ended up guiding two women into the room. Sakura stomp over to her seat, yanked out her chair on her own, and flopped down in the chair. I smiled nervously at everyone at the table and took my seat next to her.

A few minutes later my mother stood up at the head of the table and tapped her glass. "I'm glad that everyone could make it today. Now that we are all here, let's eat."

Immediately, Meilin stuck a piece of her steak in front of my face.

"Here, Syaoran sweetie," she chimed. "Eat up so you can grow up to be big and strong to protect me."

I shook my head, but she stuffed the piece of meat in my mouth anyways. I faked a smile at her with my mouth full and turned to look at Sakura. She was looking my way and began to turn crimson with anger. She immediately went back at her steak and chomped away, finishing the last of her steak within minutes. This left time for people to ask her questions. Great.

"So, your name is Sakura, correct?" an older boy who was sitting next to her asked. He had silver white hair with glasses on.

She turned to face him and then seemed to have…blushed? She nodded her head shyly and looked down.

"Yes."

"I bet you thought that steak was delicious. You gobbled it right up," the same boy said.

"It was al…" she started. She paused for a while to think, but what was the matter? Just say…all right? Then it dawned on me why it was taking her so long to answer. In one of her lessons, I specifically told her that all of her 'all rights' would be 'yes' from now on.

_Oh, no. I didn't mean that! Just say all right!_

"I-it was…y-yes," she stumbled.

I smacked my head. My mother would never let Sakura pass at this rate.

I looked around the table at everyone to discover that they were indeed staring at me.

"Uh…a fly landed on my head," I pathetically lied. They all rolled their eyes and went back to eating.

"Oh, Syaoran sweetie, you have something on your face," Meilin said. "Let me get that off for you." She had a napkin in her hand and was ready to wipe my face with it. I pushed her hand away.

"It's fine. I'll do it myself," I said, wiping my mouth.

For each of the dishes, Sakura ate them correctly. Well, more like chomping than eating. Whenever she saw Meilin cling onto me, she would get mad and munch everything down. Not only that, the silver-haired boy kept asking her questions and making her laugh. Talk about not what you planned. At least Sakura didn't splatter the food all over the dining room.

Finally, the dinner and nightmare was over. Or so I thought. Next was the ballroom dance. I was really looking forward to this, but after what had happened during dinner, I wasn't sure what to think.

My mother stood up and said, "Now, I hope everybody had a wonderful meal. If you would please head to the ballroom now, we'll all have a nice dance."

Everyone stood up, exited the dining room, and headed toward the ballroom. I spotted Sakura in the crowd stomping out and grabbed her by the arm…with Meilin clinging to my other arm. Sakura turned to face me, tears streaming down her face.

"Get away from me!" she screamed and flung her arm so I'd let go. Then she ran away quickly, dodging all the people in her way.

"No! Wait, Sakura!" I pulled Meilin's hand away viciously and raced toward Sakura. I had to tell her that it was all a misunderstanding. When I entered the ballroom, I lost track of where she was. I looked around the room for her, and when I finally found her, standing alone across the room, Meilin caught me by the arm again.

"Can we have a dance together, Syaoran?" she begged.

"No," I said flatly. I tried to run from her, but she held onto my arm tightly and stood her ground, refusing to let go. I struggled and struggled, but finally gave in when I saw Sakura walking further away from me.

"Fine," I said reluctantly. "But just one da-ance." She pulled me to the middle of the room and as we were dancing, I peered over her shoulder to check where Sakura had gone. During the dance, I saw the silver-haired boy walk up to her. I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but I saw Sakura laugh. No! This boy was going to take Sakura away from me! After a while, he said something to her and Sakura nodded. He took her hand, guided her to the dance floor, and they began to dance. That was it. I couldn't stand it anymore.

I broke away from Meilin and ran over to them. I stood behind the silver-haired boy and saw Sakura's eyes grow. At that moment, I didn't care what she was thinking. I tapped the boy on the shoulder and he turned around. He smiled at me, turned back to Sakura, bowed, and walked off. I took the boy's place, trying to take hold Sakura's hand, but she tried to struggle away.

"Get away from me!" she whispered harshly, but I held onto her tightly.

"No," I said calmly. "There are three things I want to say first."

"No, I don't want to listen!"

I ignored her and went on with what I wanted to say. "First of all, I do not like Meilin, the girl that has been following me around."

"Yeah, right," she said sarcastically, struggling to get away. "I bet you love the attention."

"No, I don't!" I shouted, refusing to let go of her. "I don't like it." At that moment, I believe the people around us started to turn their attention at us.

"Secondly," I continued quickly. "Do you like him?"

"Who?" she questioned, sounding almost lost.

"The boy who just danced with you."

"You mean Yukito?" She stopped struggling for a moment and tears slowly began to drip from her eyes. "Yes," she answered calmly. "Yes, I do."

I studied her carefully and looked into her watery emerald eyes. Her eyes were full of anger, confusion, and most of all, agony, but when I looked even deeper, I discovered something else that I have not noticed since she came to my mansion. She loved me. And she still did.

"No," I said slowly, my hold on her loosening. "No, you don't."

"Yes!" she screamed, tears rolling down her face. "Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't." She tried to get away from me, but I held on. Then I closed my eyes for a moment. "A girl once told me that she trusted me by looking into my eyes." I reopened them and said, "Your eyes. Right now, you're lying."

Sakura stared at me for a while. Finally, she managed to pull away from me and gave me a last glance before she ran.

"Wait!" I shouted, running after her, but Meilin took hold of my arm.

"Let go of me!" I bellowed at her and shoved her aside. I ran as fast as I could like I did when I chased Sakura at the beach, and finally caught Sakura by the hand.

"Let me go!" she screamed again, turning around with tears still streaming down from her eyes. It appeared that after all the running; we were still in the middle of the ballroom with everybody's eyes fixed on us. This didn't bother me, though.

"No!" I shouted. "I have one last thing to tell, Sakura!" I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what I was going to say. "I-I love you!"

Everything around me was silent. Dead silent. Sakura stopped struggling and looked up at me. "You…you love me?" she asked softly.

"Yes!" I shouted again. "I love you! Are you happy?" I realized how loud I was and adjusted the volume of my voice. I took both of Sakura's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Sakura, I didn't know how to love a person. I never had time for love. It was always working and school for me. But then…I found you." I held her hands tightly. "You taught me to love. You taught me that life wasn't all about what my mother wanted. You are the greatest thing that has ever happen to me and I don't want to let you go. I don't want you to leave my side. I loved you ever since I met you and I don't think my heart will change any other way." I slowly reached for the small box in my pocket that my mother gave me. "That's why I have to make this engagement official. No more playing games. No more pretending." I took out the case, knelt down on one knee, and opened it, revealing the ring that has been passed down to me. Everyone gasped around us and Sakura's hands were trembling over her mouth, tears still falling from her face.

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking everything in. _This is it. I'm going to say the four words!_

"Sakura, will you marry me?" I asked looking up at her flushed, but beautiful face. There was another gasp from the guests and Sakura smiled.

"You didn't say plee-ease," she teased.

I smiled back. "Will you _please_ marry me?"

"Yes, baaaby," she emphasized and everyone around us applauded and cheered.

I stood up, took the ring out of the case, and placed it around Sakura's ring finger. There was more applause and we embraced.

"I love you, too, Syaoran," Sakura whispered in my ear. I hugged her tightly, but soon I realized that my mother was standing behind Sakura, watching us embrace. Oh no. I definitely knew that Sakura didn't pass the test. Not with her tripping down the stairs, stomping around the mansion, and eating like a pig.

I let go of Sakura and said, "May you please wait for a second, Sakura? I still have business to finish."

"Umm…okay."

I walked pass her and up to my mother. "Mother, I love Sakura very much, and after you have seen Sakura behave tonight, I know that in your eyes, Mother, she has failed to be my fiancée." I paused for a moment and continued. "But in my eyes, she had already passed to be my wife, so if you are planning on having someone else as my wife, I will have to refuse. I apologize, Mother. I hope that you'll forgive me."

My mother looked at me seriously, and then her countenance softened. "Who said she didn't pass?" she asked. "She passed a long time ago."

Everybody around me, except for Sakura, giggled. Even Meilin and Yukito were chuckling.

"What?" I asked, extremely lost. "What are you talking about, Mother?"

"Sakura was your planned fiancée all along," she said casually.

"What?" I was astonished. "She was?" I pointed to Meilin and asked, "Then why did Meilin say that she was my fiancée?"

"She was just playing around with you. I asked her to act as if she was your planned fiancée."

"B-but, why?"

"I wanted to know how much you and Sakura loved each other." She took a look at Sakura, who was standing behind me, and looked back at me. "After what had just happened, it doesn't take a genius to know that you two love each other very much."

"W-wait. Then how come you wanted me to make her more etiquette?"

"I wanted you two to spend some time together. Besides, I'd have to make her more etiquette myself if she was to become your fiancée, and now I'm glad I gave you the job." She placed her lips near my ear and whispered, "She's very hard to teach."

"So you knew that Sakura was my planned fiancée all along?" I asked. "How come you didn't just tell me?"

"I know how much you dislike my making decisions for you, so if I told you, you would have just thrown Sakura aside and not give her a chance, correct?"

"I guess you're right. Wait, but you said that my intended fiancée was going to come here in five days. Does that mean they you already found Sakura before I did?"

"Yes, my searchers did," she said. "I was going to call her family and friends that night to meet her since they have been also searching for her, but you already found her, so what better way to reacquaint Sakura's family and friends than to host a party for her?"

Sakura looked around the room at our guests. "You mean they are my family and friends?"

"Yes, Sakura," a tall man with glasses said, stepping out from the crowd along with another boy and girl with black hair. "I'm your father. This is your brother, Touya, and that is you friend, Tomoyo, We're all glad to see you again."

Tears of joy ran down Sakura's face and she quickly ran over to her family and friend to embrace them. "I missed you all so much!" she said.

"Wow," I said, still amazed at the outcome. "Mother, I should have known you would come up with something like this."

"What did you expect? Your father didn't marry me for nothing," she said.

Suddenly, the music that Sakura and I danced to the night before began to play. Sakura grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away from my mother. "Come on, Syaoran!" she said, as cheerful as ever. "It's our song. Let's dance."

I was about to follow Sakura then I remembered something that I forgot to ask my mother. _My dream. Was it my past? Was Sakura the one in my dream?_

"Wait a moment, Sakura. I have a question for Mother."

I walked over to my mother and said, "Mother, I have one last question before I dance. It's about my past."

"Oh, Syaoran," she said. "Don't dwell on the past. Live your life today…like Sakura."

I looked at my mother for a moment and then smiled. "Sorry, Mother. I have a person waiting to dance with me."

"It's all right, Syaoran," she said, as a familiar man placed a hand on her shoulder. It was my father. He made it to the party. My mother placed her hand on his and looked up at him. "I have a person waiting to dance with me, too."

I smiled at them and finally followed Sakura to an empty space in the ballroom so we could dance. The lights dimmed and we slow dance as we did before.

As we dance, I just couldn't help but feel excited about what lied ahead for me in the future.

**End of Chapter 7**

**THE END**

* * *

, that's the end. For most of you, I think you are all very sad that it ended, but for me, I'm thrilled, because I was finally able to finish this story. All and all, I'm pretty satisfied with the ending that I wrote. To tell you the truth, I just wrote the ending all today, so I didn't plan it to end like it did until now. I thought this was going to be a cliche and boring story, but it's all thanks to every one of you for all the support. I would never have finished such a wonderful story if it wasn't for all of you. Seriously.

Augh, I wish I could say more, but I got a lot of schoolwork to think about, so I'll leave you all now. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!! **Wishes of an Angel**, over and out! For now!

Oh yeah. And remember to what Syaoran's mother said at the end. "Don't dwell on the past. Live your life today." That's the moral of the story!


End file.
